creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
The Wood Booger Of The Appalachian Mountains
Once me, My Dad, My Sister, My Uncle, And my older brother went to the Appalachian Mountains to visit a cabin that My Uncle had owned. This cabin was built by my great grandfather. My Uncle and dad loved it, it was my families legacy! And We had a special experience... with a wood booger. If You Don’t Know what a Wood Booger is, It is a chimpanzee boogeyman type beast. Wood Booger’s are believed to live in mixed forests and kidnap children under the age of 13. They are willing to knock out people that get in the way of they’re schemes. Wood Boogers are believed to be a species of Devil Monkey. So When My Family had arrived at the cabin we started to play some D&D. It lasted 6 hours. And after that we had a bonfire. We were roasting marshmallows and I knew I was going to get sick. My Uncle started telling us a story about the wood booger that lived in the mountain. He called it: Shern. “Back when I was five, your grandfather had brung me, my best friend, and your father up to this cabin. Justin (My Dad) and me where playing around in the forest. We heard a faint screaming noise to our east. We didn’t mind at first.” He grew a frown. “Until we noticed it was a chimpanzee scream. Justin had always hated those primates. The screaming dragged closer to us. We attempted to run away but Justin bumped into something hairy. A Chimpanzee.” I found this very strange. “We shouted for help. Nobody heard us. Until my best friend dashed on to the scene. He tried to fight the beast, but got taken away. We made it out, but he didn’t.” This rocked my to my core. But what rocked me even more was the screaming of chimpanzees. My uncle and dad had grabbed 2 hunting rifles. “It’s still alive, time to kill it.” My dad said. We ran into the forested mountains as swiftly as the wind. We eventually slowed down and got a look at our surroundings. Nothing but trees as far as the eye could see. We had come across a Mountain lion Corpse. Nothing looked wrong with it though. “Is it still alive?” My brother said. It wasn’t breathing so it must have been. “No, it’s not breathing. Probably was choked to death.” My uncle remarked. “Wood Boogers are said to live in caves. It’s strange for a chimpanzee beast.” My dad mentioned. We ended up upon a dimly lit cavern with old campfires all around it. Near the entrance was bear, moose, and mountain lion bones. When we entered no wood booger could be seen. A child could be seen inside a cage made of bones. “Let me out!” The child screamed. I tried to break the bones but they wouldn’t budge. They pathetic light shined down on us. Just when we were about to give up… The Wood Booger ran inside. The wood booger screamed and smashed most of the cave within a couple seconds. My dad shot it four times, all the while that sad child screamed. The Bullets did nothing to it. We managed to escape, but that child stayed. When we returned to the cabin we got in our car immediately and drove home. This memory stayed with me forever, and it will stay part of our cabin legacy.